


I Put A Spell On You

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fantasy AU, Happy Ending, Human!Bodyguard!Shiro, Keiths dad is Heith, M/M, Mafia AU, Necromancer!Sorcerer!Keith, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: After realizing the horrors of the Galra army Shiro goes looking for a new job. He ends up as the bodyguard to the half sorcerer, half necromancer young Mafia boss Keith Kogane. Shiro, being only a human, has his work cut out for him.





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a LOT longer than I anticipated. I had originally several ideas and realized they could all match up and here we are over 10K words later. I really hope you enjoy this story, it was a lot of fun to write! I hope it makes you happy about your first Sheith Secret Santa!

In a world where magical beings were common Shiro stuck out like a sore thumb. He was a regular human, no ancestry to any supernatural beings and as such was at the bottom of the food chain. Because of this he’s had to work all his life to build up his status. It had paid off eventually, Shiro being named a royal knight for the kings family. That is until Shiro had made one misstep, saving someone the royal family deemed as scum, and subsequently lost his position and status all in one week. Shiro couldn’t even find it in him to be angry, he would rather lose everything again than to leave someone to die just because of their past mistakes. So, Shiro was currently looking for a job, anything really as his savings were beginning to dwindle and he needed money before he lost his home as well.

Enter Keith Kogane. Shiro had heard the name before in light whispers in the projects. No one dared say the name any louder for fear that the young mafia boss would come after them. Shiro also knew the man’s family was the bane of the royal family's existence. They referred to themselves as their own brand of royals, the father being deemed king, the mother queen and their son Keith, as the prince. They were extremely powerful for criminals, Heith Kogane being a high master necromancer, one of the few who have yet to succumb to the insanity that plagues the dark magic users. Krolia Kogane was a powerful sorceress, whenever anyone spoke of magic she was one of the first names to come to mind. Keith Kogane however was in a field of his own. The boy had powers from both of his parents making him a necromancer and a sorcerer. Every magic user is born with a cap on their magical abilities with no sane way of expanding said cap. But due to both of his parents magical abilities exceeding above average Keith himself was beyond powerful. Due to this his family had a strong hold on some of the most influential people in the world, all from the shadows.

Shiro from five years ago would be appalled to even think about the prospect of working for the mafia, let alone with ones as powerful as the Koganes. It was unlawful, horrific even to suggest it to him. Current Shiro however had no qualms. After seeing what the royal family had done, had ordered him to do and how they treated their citizens, well Shiro had now knew that the world wasn’t all black and white. Sometimes the good guys were the ones destroying the world and the bad guys were the ones trying to fix it. At least that's what he told himself as he entered a building that fronted as an expensive hotel. The lady at the front desk was happily typing away at her computer, pausing and giving Shiro a way too perky smile. She had blue crescents under her eyes, the universal symbol of a witch.

“How can I help you sir?” She asks, flipping her long blond ponytail over her shoulder.

“I have a meeting in conference room nine.” Shiro states, holding up the letter he received that morning. The woman typed down something in the computer before handing him a card to access the room.

“It will be on floor thirteen sir.” She goes back to her computer, her voice not as cheerful as it had been. She eyes him as he heads to the elevator, giving Shiro the distinct feeling that he would be closely watched from this point on. He made his way to the conference room, noting the guards on this level and tried not to feel too intimidated by the magical energy flowing around him. Although he was only human he could still feel the power someone held, especially if they weren’t doing anything to cover it. Shiro knew they weren’t covering their power on purpose, it was a warning. He slid the keycard into the door and opened it, proud of himself for not running back out the room when he saw what awaited him.

Kolivan Marmora was much more intimidating in person than he is in pictures. He was a whole two feet taller than Shiro and with Shiro already being six feet himself, well that is quite a tall man. He had a long scar going down his right eye marring his mocha colored skin. He stared down at Shiro with disdainful yellow eyes, and a grimace that seems to have taken up permanent residence on his face. He had some face tattoos, red shapes following his eyebrows and covering his forhead, with dark grey ones under his eyes stretching to his cheeks with one block going from his bottom lip to his chin. His white hair was braided, sitting over his shoulder. He was dressed in an all black tuxedo but not too restricting, a ring sitting on a chain around his neck. He was a massive man, the perfect image of what Shiro imagined a mob boss to be when he was younger.

“Takashi Shirogane. We will be sending you through several tests to see if you’re fit for this job. If you fail your memory will be wiped and you will be sent home. I will not sugar coat the requirements of this job as you will be protecting our most valuable asset, Keith Kogane, the heir to the mafia. To be blunt there is a high possibility that you will be killed on this job, at the very least maimed and more than likely scarred for life. I will also state that I don’t believe you are a fit for this job and wouldn’t dare to consider a human, let alone one that used to work for Zarkons army. There isn’t any logical reason I see to you being here besides being a spy. Do let it be known though that we will have eyes on you at all times and if it even looks as if you are to betray my family I will end you personally. Do I make myself clear.” Kolivan finishes, not once moving from his spot, his face barely making any expressions or movements. Shiro didn’t feel sour at any of the man’s words. Truth be told he had no clue what he was doing here either, but he suspects it's his nature to want to be part of something bigger, something that could change the world. At the very least the closest thing he can see as a resistance to the royal family. Shiro stood at attention, used to it from his soldier days and saluted the older man, “Yes sir, I will do my best to exceed your expectations.”

“Very well. We will spend the next two weeks testing your skill. If you pass my tests you will be ordered to meet the king and queen. If they approve of you you will be fitted with your attire that you will wear at all times. Afterwards you will meet the family and then you will meet Keith. Your first test starts now. Despite the message stating to make sure you weren’t followed you were oblivious to your surroundings and were tracked. There is an intruder making their way into the room now. Your mission is to take them down and dispatch of them.” The door to the room slammed open, a figure darting inside quickly, “Begin.”

Kolivan steps to the side as the figure tackles Shiro taking him to the ground. Shiro grabs their arm before they stab him, kicking them in the stomach and rolling out of the way. The figure charges at him again, swinging their blade down. Shiro sidesteps the attack and then roundhouse kicked the figure in the stomach. The intruder staggers back briefly, Shiro taking the chance to grab their arm, swinging his right leg forward and swiping it back quickly into the assailants heels, knocking them off their feet in a perfect sweep. He grabs their fallen blade quickly, pinning them down and stopping the sword short from stabbing through their head. They both pant hard, neither making no motion to move.

“Get up, you’ve failed.” Kolivan growls, picking Shiro up by the back of his shirt and making him stand himself. The intruder stands behind Kolivan at attention, Shiro staring straight ahead, getting to attention himself once Kolivan lets him go.

“You can show no hesitation in ending someone if you are to protect Keith. We cannot afford for you to take second guess yourself when his life's on the line.” Kolivan tells him, glaring down at Shiro. Shiro patiently waits for him to finish before speaking up, “Permission to state my case sir.” He asks, waiting for the command to continue. Kolivan rolls his eyes but waves his hand, indicating for him to go on.

“I know I was never followed here because I took several different routes and doubled back on myself to make sure I wasn’t being watched. When I first came to this room there were at least a dozen guards outside, all ranging with different power that told me unless someone possessed the same amount of power as a dragon they were not making it into this room. Further I noticed when I walked in that you have a purple band on your necklace outside of your shirt. The intruder wears the same band on their left hand. The intruder also didn’t flinch when I brought down the knife because it is of Galra tech and the safety was on, meaning if I were to stab through them the blade will simply retract. These same weapons are used to train army recruits.” Shiro finishes, still staring straight ahead at the intruder. Said intruder pulled off his mask, a bright smile on his face. He makes Kolivan turn around and makes some movements with his hands that Shiro realizes is sign language. For once Kolivan smiles, only towards the man, his scowl coming back on his face as he looks back to Shiro.

“You’re perceptive, that’s good. We need more people who know how to assess a situation even if there’s no need for it. You’ve passed your first test, after this we will only be testing your mental capabilities, resistance to magic, and your endurance levels. Antok will take you to your home to get a change of clothes, you will be staying in a temporary room until we are finished. You’re dismissed.” Kolivan leaves the room, leaving Shiro alone with the other man who was a whole three feet taller than him. Shiro followed Antok out of the room, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. He hoped that the rest of the interview will be a breeze compared to this.

 

Shiro passes the rest of his tests with flying colors, impressing a majority of the gang as they already looked down on him for his human nature. Shiro was given a tailored suit for his next test, meeting the king and queen. He fixes his tie for the fifth time as Kolivan leads him to the main room. 

“Stop fidgeting boy.” He grouses, opening the door to a meeting room. A man with tanned skin, brunette hair and a scar through his eyebrow sat at the front of the room, leaning back in the chair playing on a device. He wore casual jeans with cowboy boots a well worn brown jacket on. He looks up and quickly fixes his position smiling at the two.

“Krolia is running a little late. You two can take your seats.” He tells them, going back to his game. Shiro watched him carefully and followed behind Kolivan, taking his seat near him. Heith Kogane was nothing like Shiro imagined. He was expecting a lot more brooding, at least a little black in his clothing or in makeup. He was just… bubbly.

“Must you play on that thing.” Kolivan grouched, staring down the Switch in Heith’s hands.

“The meeting hasn’t started yet and if he will be part of the family then I don’t see the point on putting on a mask- god damn it the darn pikachu got away.” He placed the game down, leaning back in his chair again. The door slammed open suddenly, Shiro quickly standing from his chair ready to attack. A woman walked in wearing a long form fitting dark red gown. The grimace on her face matching Kolivans. Her skin was hickory brown, her short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. She had two dark lines diagonal across her cheeks going down her chin to her neck. She stared Shiro down with purple eyes, taking a seat and folding her hands in front of her chin.

“Why have you applied to be in my family. Your record shows you have worked for Zarkon before and now you want to live a life of crime? I don't trust you one single bit.” She tosses down his folder and leans back, waiting. Shiro takes his seat again, sitting straight in his chair.

“During an evacuation mission I diverted from my group to help the lower class citizens get away from the fires. I was reprimanded for it as they were only criminals and expendable as Sendak put it. My only goal during those missions was to make sure the elites were evacuated and the others were left behind as it would be a waste of resources. I spoke against my commander and was immediately dismissed. I did my own research and found that the poor are often rescued and given relief resources because a certain mafia group go out of their way to make sure they’re taken care of. That lead me here. I want to make a change in the world and if that means working with the crime syndicate then I’m willing to do so.” Shiro answers honestly. Krolia stares him down for a moment longer before sighing, looking at Kolivan.

“I like the fella, take him to go meet Keith, Koli.” Heith smiles at the two, grabbing Krolias hand. Kolivan stands, Shiro following suit, grumbling under his breath “Don't call me Koli.” and leading Shiro through the halls. Shiro was slightly surprised that was all it took to be approved by the parents. Though given that they were both powerful they’d be able to spot a lie from him easily.

“Keith will not take kindly to you, just ignore him and do your job.” Kolivan says, opening the door to a training room. Keith Kogane was in the center of the room, casting spell after spell and hitting his targets. If one got too close he easily cut it down with his blade, switching it between his hands easily, almost as if it was teleporting. He looked remarkably like his mother with the same black hair and purple eyes though he had his father's tanned skin tone. He breaks the last target and calls for the program to stop. He looks over at Kolivan with his arms crossed. “A human this time Kolivan? You’ve out dumbed yourself.” Keith rolls his eyes, starting the program again. Kolivan slapped Shiro's back once and left the room leaving Shiro and Keith alone. Keith ignored Shiros presence so Shiro settled in to staying in the room for a while. When Keith finishes he leaves the room, Shiro shadowing him wherever he went. After a few hours of this Keith finally turned to him, annoyed by the mans constant presence.

“I don’t need a bodyguard. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Just go sit in your room until I call you.” Keith says, crossing his arms tightly. Shiro simply ignored him, staring straight ahead above the boys head. Keith growled out at him, turning on his heel and walking away. Shiro followed him anyways, making sure the boy stayed in his sights.

 

They kept to that routine majority of the time. Shiro would wait outside of Keiths room if the boy ever went in. He always listened carefully, following after the boy if he tries to escape through a passage or window. Keith only got increasingly annoyed before giving up, resigning himself to Shiro following him like a guard dog. Shiro didn’t mind the constant work, it gave him something to do anyways. All of his belongings were moved to the main house and his room wasn’t too far from Keith's in case anything happened.

He also met some of the other members. Thace was another of Keiths uncles, he mainly worked on intel, where to strike and when, who needed help and with what. He was bonded with Ulaz, their resident doctor. If Ulaz wasn’t healing members he was out in the community, helping low income families when they couldn’t afford a hospital. Shiro was slowly learning sign language with Antok but the most he’s gotten was how to say ‘sir’ and ‘thank you’ but it was a work in progress. Kolivan was also a joy to be around. Once you get past his rough exterior he wasn't a bad guy and it seemed like only Shiro and Antok were willing to listen to his long recounts of missions. Shiro liked the little details he added, they didn't seem so dull to him. Afterall it was always important to know how many workers went on a mission and at what velocity and altitude they were at, of course.

Outside of the immediate family there were others in the building close enough to be considered family as well. The front desk lady he met on day one was Romelle, she kept most of their information organized and made sure no one found out about their hotel front. Next was Hunk who Shiro realized was Keith's best friend as well as the resident cook. He tried to give them as much alone time as he could afford, standing farther away whenever they linked up. Pidge was Hunks friend as well, usually tagging along to hang out with Keith. They had given Shiro a real drilling when he first met them due to misgendering them but after several apologies they let it go and he hasn’t made the mistake since. He liked them the most of Keiths friends as they knocked Keith’s ego down a few pegs most of the time. They were responsible for intel with Thace though they dealt more with hacking and coming up with new programs.

The first time Shiro met Lance he had thrown him at the wall. He hadn’t meant to but Lance tried to jump Keith to give him a wet willy and Shiro had over reacted. The boy had only laughed however, quickly scrambling up to get a good look at Shiro's ‘muscles’. He was the family's driver and pilot. The last two people he met came as a shock to him.

Princess Allura looked as regal as ever, greeting Shiro with a short bow and smile. If Shiro recalled his history lessons well she used to be part of a neighboring kingdom until they attacked Daibazaal and Zarkon had taken over their land. According to the princess however Zarkon had attacked first and murdered the King and Queen in cold blood. Allura only managed to get away with her uncle Coran by using their teleportation powers. The Koganes were harboring them secretly and a plan was in the works to defeat Zarkon and let Allura have control of her country once more. She was also friends with Keith and although her uncle was a little much at times Shiro also grew to like him as well.

So far the first three months of his new job were going off without a hitch. There were some members here and there Shiro had to put in place, members who thought they could talk a certain way to him or Keith. But overall it had been uneventful compared to what Kolivan had warned him of on the first day. That was until their meeting with the Olkari. It was a more formal meeting, Heith, Krolia and Keith were all to go along with their bodyguards, Antok, Kolivan and Shiro. Shiro stood behind Keith's chair next to Kolivan, back straight, trying his best to look as intimidating as the other two. Thace and Regris were outside the room as extra protection along with a few other members not too far away, just in case.

Lubos entered the room with two other Olkari, reading through their negotiations. Shiro noticed Keith tense slightly when they walked in, but he put it to side as nerves from meeting people outside the family. The Olkari were psychics after all, it was normal to feel uncomfortable around them, especially when they can read your mind without a thought. Shiro was doing his best to pay attention to the meeting but there was a lingering smell. Like something was rotting. Shiro was leaning over to ask Kolivan when Keith made a motion with his hands, shooting an orb of fire at the leader.

“It’s a trap!” He screams out as the leader staggers to his feet despite the attack burning a hole through his chest. Krolia casts a shield quickly as the Olkari try to attack them, flinging items at them with their powers. One punched at the shield, shaking the magic. Heith was muttering to himself, more than likely casting a spell to counter the attacks. “This is the work of Zarkon, he’s the only other necromancer strong enough to take over the mind of a psychic. Shiro get Keith out of here now! Regris and Thace will flank you, go!” Heith snarls out, slamming his hands into the ground. Black cracks opened through the floor, skeletons climbing out of the holes, clambering over the shield to attack the Olkari. Kolivan and Antok both donned their masks, swords coming out with magic swirling around them when the opposite door blew in, Haggar standing there, magic already on her fingertips.

Shiro grabbed Keith roughly by the arm, kicking open the door and racing down the hall as he yelled, “Thace, Regris, on me!” They followed behind him without question, Thace placing on his mask as he ran. A galra soldier stepped in their path but Shiro quickly grabbed them, throwing them at two other guards rounding on them. Regris changed over to his wolf form, running alongside them, ready to clear a path. Shiro pulled Keith down a different hallway, Thace and Regris following behind them quickly.

“What are you doing the exit is the other way!” Thace screams at him, keeping pace with his run.

“There was another passage this way! They probably have the doors locked down!” Shiro yells back, moving down another hallway. They break through a side door, running towards the parking lot for one of their vehicles. They almost make it when a metal arm comes flying towards them, Thace yanking back both Keith and Shiro before it could hit either of them.

The arm flies back to its owner, Sendak staring at them with pure hate. “Takashi Shirogane. I see you’ve joined the scum. Fitting, you’re exactly where you belong.” Sendak snarls. He was alone, most of his army at the front door, waiting for an attack that will never come. Shiro knew not to underestimate him, Sendak was a powerful witch, a ruthless one at that. He wasn’t afraid to use forbidden spells to see his plans succeed.

“Shiro get Keith to the car and make it back to a safehouse.” Thace states, his fingertips lighting up with power.

“We’re not leaving you.” Keith says annoyed, magic was coming from him as well.

“Then be prepared to fight. Once we have a clear take it.” Thace immediately attacks once he’s finished speaking, hitting Sendak with spell after spell. Keith himself rose the dead with one hand, shooting out a spell with another. Regris attacked Sendak head on, biting into his arm and trying to rip out his throat. Shiro on the other hand, had no clue what to do at this moment. He had no sword and he had no gun and physical combat against Sendak was a losing battle. He racked his brain for any advice Kolivan had given him as Regris was thrown off of Sendak, the man speaking out another spell and shooting at Thace.

Speaking. Spells. That’s it. Shiro quickly undid his tie, wrapping it around his fist once, holding the long end in his other hand. He waited for an opening and went for it when Sendak’s back was turned. The man was occupied throwing spells at Thace and Keith, his robotic arm pinning down Regris. Shiro ignored Keith's confused yell as he jumped on Sendak's back, pulling the tie in between his lips. He kicked the taller man in the back of the knee, bringing him down. Shiro quickly ties off the makeshift gag in a tight knot, Sendak clawing at it with muffled shouts. A gagged witch was powerless, without words their spells will fall flat.

“The car! Go!” Shiro screamed out. Thace shot the arm off of Regris with a spell, the four running towards the car, screaming at Lance. The boy quickly started the engine, sliding open the van door. Regris jumped inside, followed by Thace. Sendak managed to pull off the tie at this point, muttering a curse under his breath quickly. Shiro glanced back just as he rose his arm, black magic dripping to his hand like sludge. Shiro pulled Keith into the van, shielding him with his body just as the spell was shot off. He screamed in agony as it hit his right arm, the black magic crawling up it quickly. Lance peeled out of the parking lot, racing towards a safe house, leaving the fight behind. Shiro heard Keith scream his name before he made a gesture with his arms, a different type of magic washing over Shiro. He felt his eyes go heavy before everything faded to black.  


Three days later Shiro awakes to an all white room, Ulaz staring down at him in slight disdain. Shiro feels a sharp pain in his right arm and groans out, clenching his left fist.

“You’re very lucky to be alive Takashi Shirogane. Your arm was destroyed due to the spell but fear not, Pidge and Hunk are in the process of creating you a new one.” Ulaz tells him, writing something down on a paper. Allura comes into the room soon after, giving him a soft smile.

“Hello Shiro-” Allura starts but is cut off by Shiro quickly.

“Where is Keith? Are Krolia and Heith safe?” Shiro starts, trying to sit up. Allura gently pushes him back down, leaning over to his arm to heal it once more.

“They’re fine Shiro. Krolia and Heith managed to escape along with Kolivan and Antok. Keith and the others were fine the moment they got in the car. Our only casualty was you really. Luckily Keith managed to freeze the spell at just your arm, if he hadn't acted when he did you would be dead.” She scans his body once more before taking out his many medical wires. “You are free to move around but you will be weak for some time. You’re on three weeks leave for now.” She helps him into a wheelchair, taking him to his room. Shiro could already feel the fatigue setting in before they even reached the door. Allura helps him into bed and gets some water and food in him before leaving him alone with everything in arms reach.

Shiro sleeps most of the day away and only awakes at night when Pidge and Hunk come in. They carefully hook the metal arm onto him, testing how his reflexes are and if there is any lagging behind his real arm or if its a little too fast. Shiro doesn’t get used to the weight right away but he’s too tired to fight it, falling back asleep.

He goes through the next week like that, Ulaz helping him with therapy to get used to the contraption. Lance takes it upon himself to show Shiro all of the ‘cool moves’ his new arm can do, showing Shiro how to activate his hand into a weapon. Shiro nearly chops off the boys fingers, not knowing the glowing effect actually meant his hand was white hot. Shiro took note to be careful with that feature, happy to at least have something to defend himself with now.

It takes two weeks before Keith visits him, peaking into his room to see if he was awake. Shiro was in the middle of his room doing push ups as part of his therapy from Ulaz.

“Are you supposed to be out of bed?” Keith asks, leaning against the doorway as he watches. Shiro finishes his last rep, standing and using a towel to wipe at his sweat.

“I only have three weeks of leave. I need to make sure I’m prepared to protect you at all costs.” Shiro wipes his flesh arm, tossing the towel onto a chair. Keith stares at him a moment before pushing off the wood, gesturing for Shiro to follow him. “Come then, I’ll help you train.”

They train with each other for hours. Keith never uses any of his powers but his martial art skills were already proving difficult for Shiro to fight against. Keith kept it slow paced however, making sure Shiro didn’t just stick to his left side but also used his right arm as well. Eventually they were both laid out on the floor, panting hard from their exertion. Keith stares at the ceiling for a moment before speaking,

“That was a forbidden killing spell.” He starts, taking a deep breath, “I was barely able to stop the spell, Thace had to help me. To think they would use that sort of spell, even going as far as to reanimate some of the Olkari…” Keith trails off, glaring daggers at the ceiling.

“The corruption of the royal family runs deep. I used to dream about being part of the army but after my time there…” Shiro takes a moment to collect himself, “This is no longer the kingdom I heard stories about when I was younger, this is an empire, with a dictator instead of a king.” Shiro scowls, clenching his fists.

“Necromancy is a cursed power. You have to control it or it will control you. My father managed to get a hold on it despite how powerful he is through calming methods and embracing the culture of his ancestors. Zarkon on the other hand couldn’t control it after the death of his wife Honerva and his son Lotor. The spirits took his grief and manipulated it, corrupting his mind and soul. He lost himself to the insanity and bought back his wife and child as soulless husks. Law dictates that they be removed from royalty but as you can see that never happened.” Keith finishes, explaining a side of history Shiro never heard before. As far as many of the citizens of Daibazaal are concerned Zarkon is still completely sane. He was about to ask Keith another question when he heard someone walk in. He looked over lazily before quickly scrambling off the ground to attention as Krolia walked in.

“Calm Shiro, there's no need for that.” She smiles, leaning over Keith and staring down at her son, looking back to Shiro after. “I came to show my appreciation to you. You are the only bodyguard besides family to actually risk their lives to save my son, to keep him alive. I will admit I had my doubts about you before but you’ve truly proven yourself. Heith will talk to you later about raises and such but for now I want you to take an extra week off to rest. Don’t exert yourself.” She runs her hand through Keith's hair briefly before waving to the two, leaving the room.

“She’s right, you need to lay down, we did a lot today.” Keith gets up himself, walking over to Shiro. Shiro yawns into his hand, nodding his head sleepily. Keith shook his head smiling, helping Shiro to his room. “I’ll see you later Shiro.” Keith gives him a wave, Shiro waving back happily before crashing into his bed, thinking about how nice it was that he and Keith were finally starting to get along.  
  


 

-Two Months Later-

Shiro smiles at the familiar as he hands them the herbs they needed for their witch. They thank him profoundly, placing the herbs carefully in their bag, taking off towards the neighborhood.

“Their witch has been sick for a few months now. It took us some time to find those herbs as only the royal family has access to them. We have our ways though.” Keith smiles at him handing over some water bottles to a family of werewolves. He puts the empty container under the table, bringing out another container full of more water bottles. Shiro watches him dreamily, staring as he hands a vampire a bottle of blood. “Shiro pay attention.” Keith scolds him lightly, the smile still on his face. Shiro jumps slightly, apologizing to the sorcerer waiting for the herbs they needed.

They were all set up at different stations, handing out items to those in need. Krolia and Heith were handing out the more important things like money or medicine. Antok and Kolivan were in charge of handing out clothing as winter was coming soon. Thace and Ulaz were handing out sanitary items like diapers, pads, toothbrushes, and deodorant. The others like Regris, Lance, and Pidge were watching over everything, making sure no guards find out where they’re located. Allura and Coran were inside the center, watching over any children in a makeshift daycare while the parents wait in line for supplies. They also created toys from thin air, letting the children keep them and bring them home. Hunk meanwhile was with a few blades, Zethrid, Axca, Ezor, and Narti, cooking up giant meals, handing them out in containers for those who needed food at home and feeding those who were currently hungry.

This was exactly what Shiro had wanted to do when he had joined the army. Help those in need. Looking out over the crowd of people they were currently helping in any way they can made him feel amazing.  He happily handed a small bag of lavender to the next person in line, thanking them for coming and wishing them a good day. Keith nudges his side, catching his attention. He gestures with his head to the back, mumbling something about needing to get more water bottles. Shiro gives him a strange look, there were plenty of bottles under the table, but goes with him anyways, following him out the back door. Keith takes a deep breath, sighing and leaning against the brick wall.

“Sorry it was getting a little stuffy in there, I needed a breather.” Keith tells him, rubbing his hands up his arms as the wind blows on them. Shiro leans next to him, looking around to make sure they were safe.

“Here,” Shiro offers his metal hand, lighting it up gently, sending off waves of heat. Keith thanks him, holding onto his hand to warm up his own.

“This may make me sound like a brat but do you want to sneak off? I’ve got a garage around here if ya want to go for a ride.” Keith smirks mischievously at him. Shiro looks back at the door, knowing he should pull Keith back into the building. It was bad karma to bail on a humanitarian effort but on the other hand…

“One hour, that’s it.” Shiro responds, already being pulled along as Keith leads them to the garage. It takes them only a few minutes to reach it, Keith hadn’t lied about it being nearby. Shiro watched their backs as Keith keyed in the pin, the garage opening for them. Inside were several motorcycles, each one colored differently. Shiro was immediately drawn to the all black one, running his hand along the side of it. Keith sat on top of a well worn red one, smiling at Shiro. “Care for a race?”

 

Shiro speeds against the dirt, laughing into the wind as he cuts Keith off, going ahead of him. He can faintly hear Keith’s curses as the trees clear, revealing a clearing before a steep drop. Keith pulls alongside him and makes a motion to turn around but Shiro only smiles at him, revving his engine and going faster. He can hear Keith scream his name as he goes over the edge. He jumps with the bike, landing roughly on the side of the cliff and riding down it, skidding the bike to a stop when he reaches the bottom. He looks up and laughs loudly when he sees Keith looking over the edge, white as milk. He scowls down at Shiro, casting a spell and hovering down towards him. 

“You are by far the most reckless and dangerous human I have ever met.” Keith shakes his head, looking over Shiro and then his bike.

“Oh come on Keith that wasn’t even that hard to do.” Shiro tries to reason with him but Keith only shakes his head, grabbing Shiros wrist and grabbing the motorcycle with his other hand. He floats them back to the top of the cliff landing gently.

“You should be careful old timer, wouldn’t want you to have a heart attack now.” Keith smirks at him, hopping back onto his cycle and taking off. Shiro laughs into his hand, quickly hopping back onto his own cycle and following behind.

 

“Three hours! Do you know how much stress you caused on this family! Three whole hours!” Heith yelled at Keith who flinched back in his chair. The two were in trouble the second they opened the door, most of the members swarming them screaming. Shiro had expected Krolia or Kolivan to rip them a new one but instead it was Heith. The mans eyes were glowing a violent yellow and his skin kept flickering, fading in and out giving the man a ghoulish look. 

“And you! You’re supposed to be the responsible one Shiro! A cliff?! A cliff?! Not to mention you left your cell phones here! What would've happened if you got hurt? If Bob forbid Zarkon found you two!” Heith screamed this time at Shiro. He gripped the bottom of his seat, glancing quickly towards Krolia as if she would help them. She only raised an eyebrow at him, turning back to look at Heith as the man paced. “You two are going to clean up everything today.”

“Wha- Dad thats a ten person job!” Keith protested, responding for the first time since they started getting chewed out.

“And you gave me ten heart attacks! No buts, I want everything taken down, wiped down, dishes cleaned, floor swept, and then locked up. That’s final.” Heith finished, his eyes fading out back to their natural look and his skin stabilizing. “Kolivan, Antok, stay behind and make sure they don’t try to skip out.” Both salute him as he turns his back, yelling at everyone to move out and head back to base. Keith crosses his arms, stewing in his own anger. Kolivan hands both of them brooms, leaving the room with Antok in tow.

“They aren’t going to watch us?” Shiro asks, watching as they disappear into another room.

“The only thing those two will be doing for the next five hours is making out. C’mon, I actually want to make it home before three in the morning.” Keith grumbles, “Start taking down the tables and stacking the chairs.” They get to work, splitting up to make the job go by faster. Once they have everything stacked they move it towards a garage door for early pickup. They begin sweeping next, working their way to the back wall slowly. Shiro begins sweeping the last bits into the dust pan as Keith starts getting the mop water ready. Shiro meets up with him, opening his mouth to ask him if he needed help when he trips, knocking into the mop bucket and spilling it all over Keith and himself.

“Shiro!” Keith scolds, trying to help him up. He slips in the soap however, landing hard on his butt as Shiro laughs. Keith lets out an angry huff, picking up some of the suds and slapping them into Shiro's face. The two begin to roll around, trying to put suds onto each other when a throat clears. They both pause and look up at the person who made the sound.

“We were going to offer to help you guys but if we’re we're interrupting we can go.” Lance smiles at them smugly, ignoring Keith flipping him off.

“Sorry guys, we tried to come sooner but we had to sneak out. We can split up the chores and be done sooner than later.” Hunk says, already tying his headband tighter. Allura and Pidge helped them off the floor, laughing at them as they take the mops.

“You guys don’t have to, I don’t want you to get in trouble for our actions.” Shiro starts, trying to take the mop back.

“Nonsense, we’re friends. Friends help each other even if they’re being dumb.” Pidge emphasises this with a pinch to Keiths cheek, the man trying to make her fall into the water.

“Consider this a bonding moment Shiro. Lance, Pidge you’re with me, let’s start on the dishes. You three should be able to mop this whole area by the time we finish.” Allura directs them, taking the other two with her into the kitchen.

“Let’s try to keep the water inside the buckets this time guys.” Hunk jokes, slapping Keith on the back and heading to the broom closet to grab another mop and more buckets. Shiro smiles down at Keith, the man rubbing at his back in slight pain.

“You have great friends.” Shiro says, picking up his discarded mop.

“We have great friends Shiro. You’re a part of this family now and my circle of friends. They’ll help you just as much as they help me.” Keith states, taking the mop and trying to pick up some of the wasted water. Shiro’s smile softens as he stares at him. He never really had many friends before the army and even when he was part of it he kept his coworkers as coworkers. Having people look out for him felt good, like he was a part of a- well like Keith said, a family.

Shiro playfully ruffles Keith's hair, laughing at the scowl the man gives him. He grabs the mop bucket Hunk offers him and makes his way to the other side of the room. He pauses in his mopping for a moment, watching as Hunk and Keith chat together, Hunk trying to get some of the suds out of his hair. ‘Family huh?’ Shiro thinks, ‘That has a nice ring to it.'  


 

-Six Months Later- 

Shiro moves with the mafia through the woods, looking up at the full moon in the sky. They were making their way to an underground safe house very few people knew about. Shiro didn’t know much about magic but Keith explained to him that the lunar eclipse took away necromancy powers and sorcerer's lack their usual magic ability. Because most of their family is necromancers and sorcerer's this meant they had to go to a safe house because their mafia will be at its weakest. As Keith's body guard Shiro was to assist the family in the short move and protect them from any threat that may come their way whether it be werewolves, vampires, or other magic users.

Shiro took a glance around the group, noticing how sluggish some of them moved. Hunk, Lance, and Regris seemed to be fine, more than fine actually as the three were werewolves and full moons were their prime. Pidge also seemed to be faring well for themselves as they were one of the few vampires of the group. Krolia and the others however looked half awake, almost limping towards their destination. Shiro walked near Heith, helping the man walk since he seemed to be dealing with this the worst. He gave Shiro a grateful smile, following behind Kolivan as he lead them.

“Hunk, Lance, Regris, make sure the area is clear.” Kolivan commands, the three transforming and running towards the cabin. It takes a moment before they return deeming the area safe. “Head check.” Kolivan counts everyone, pausing for a moment and looking around, “Haxus?” They all look around for the group member when he emerges from some bushes, leaning against a tree.

“Sorry just doing further checks.” Haxus answers, looking at his nails. Kolivan nods once, gesturing for the family to go to the cabin. Shiro helps Heith inside to a chair, then checks on Krolia before going to Keith, handing the younger man a glass of water. Hunk made his way to the kitchen, taking the groceries they brought with them to start on dinner.

Shiro busies himself with setting up the cabin for defenses with Kolivan. Kolivan pulls him aside from the others and shows him the secret passages with their keycodes, stressing that the information remains between them. When Shiro asks why he’s showing him Kolivan simply responds, “Not everyone is trustworthy. I have my eyes on a few members I don’t trust at the moment. If anything goes wrong tonight I expect you to be able to step up and protect the family.”

“You can trust me sir.” Shiro salutes, going back inside to check on the Koganes once more. He makes Heith and Keith drink more water, the two looking paler than usual. Hunk sets the food in the center of the dining table, Haxus setting the table with glasses and plates. Eventually dinner is served and almost everyone is at the table, quietly eating with soft conversation around him. The conversation falls to a hush however as Heith lurches forward, almost falling face first into his food if it wasn’t for Krolia catching him. Keith does the same, slumping in his seat. Shiro tries to get him to respond but he’s delirious, slurring his words. Kolivan casts a spell over the table, a glowing yellow substance coming from Heith and Keith's cups.

“They’ve been poisoned… Antok, Thace grab Hunk and Haxus, they were the ones in charge of dinner.” Kolivan orders, the two standing and grabbing the suspects quickly, pulling out their blades and holding it to their throats. Krolia hands Heith over to Ulaz, walking over in anger. She waves her hand over the two, her eyes glowing purple as she speaks,

“Did you poison the king and prince of this mafia.” Hunk responds with a no as Haxus grits out a yes, fighting against the answer. Thace lets Hunk go and both step to the side, Krolias eyes narrowing at Haxus. “What did you poison them with.” She growls, Antoks blade pressing into his neck deeper. Haxus coughs out, stuttering his response as the spell forces it out of him.

“Quintessence...without their magic...their bodies will fail to process it.” There's an explosion outside, two half sorcerer's running inside quickly and barring the door.

“Who do you work for.” Krolia gets out quickly, ignoring how the cabin shakes. Haxus coughs out a manic laugh, staring at her with crazed eyes, “Zarkon.” One of the half sorcerers, Axca, calls out to Krolia in warning, the doors shaking. Krolia scowls at Haxus, turning to face her family. Shiro turns away from the scene as Haxus screams out a ‘Vrepit Sa’ the ending cut of by a gurgle as Antok ends him. He picks up Keith, Kolivan lifting Heith himself.

“Get to the tunnels. Allura, Coran I want you working on a warp spell this instant, take us to the farthest safe house. Pidge, Hunk, you’re in charge of the bayard, if Haggar is here we’re going to need it. Lance, Regris you’re in charge of the family, you keep the ones who can’t fight safe and make sure no one gets close to us. Shiro, Kolivan, Antok, Thace you’re our guards. Antok, Thace you stick to the back, make sure no one is able to follow us. Shiro, Kolivan, lead the way.” Krolia finishes her orders by casting a spell over the house, serving as an extra barrier.

Everyone gathers the necessities quickly, heading to the tunnel system. Kolivan enters the code, him and Shiro going ahead to make sure the coast is clear before the others come. The tunnel system was about a mile long, ending above ground. Antok had sealed in the entrance to the cave and had been planting explosives since they started moving to keep them off their tracks. About three quarters in Krolia stops the group, letting them all catch their breath. Krolia does a head count, making sure everyone was present before speaking.

“Haggar’s power will be low but the second the moon appears she will have enough power to stop the warp. She has done it before to the King and Queen of Altea, only by pure luck were Allura and Coran able to escape. Allura’s powers will automatically form a shield once the spell is ready, barring anyone from leaving or entering. Someone will have to stay outside the shield to stop Haggar. You are to block any spells that Haggar will send our way so that the rest of the family may make their escape. Seeing as whoever takes this job will not survive, I will-” Krolia stops shortly as Kolivan cuts her off.

“You will do no such thing. The king and prince are both out of commission, the last thing this family needs is the queen going down as well. Once Pidge and Hunk finish the bayard I will wield it. The rest of you are to keep to Allura. Krolia, Antok, a word.” The three step away from the group, a little ways away down the tunnel. There are small murmurs around the group in fear of what will happen.

Shiro makes rounds, doing another head count just for safety and checking on the progress of the bayard. “It’s almost done, we’re just making sure it will be able to withstand a powerful spell.” Pidge tells him, continuing messing with wires in the small device. Shiro gives them a nod, deciding to check on Heith and Keith next. Keith, luckily, was more lucid this time around, just appearing extremely weak. Shiro took a seat next to him, letting him lean his head on his shoulder.

“He’s going to die you know.” Keith whispers, his voice scratchy. Shiro looks over to where Krolia and Kolivan are still talking, Kolivan hugging Antok.

“You don’t know that, there’s a chance he could survive.” Shiro tries to reassure him but Keith brushes off the attempt, shaking his head.

“Melenor and Alfor were both extremely powerful wizards, but Haggar uses dark magic, corrupted magic. It was luck that allowed Coran and Allura to survive. Alfor used his own body to block the spell from hitting them and died in an instant. Kolivan is pretty much doing the same.” Keith sighs, tucking his face into Shiro's shoulder. Shiro bites his lip, gently rubbing Keith's back as he thinks.

“I’ll help him keep the soldiers back and join you guys at the last second okay? I’ll do everything in my power to make sure he lives.” Shiro promises, already setting his mind to what he will do. He runs his hand through Keith's hair, hoping to calm the man down slightly. He was already fighting the poison in his system, his body trying to circulate the extra magic, the last thing he needed was to grieve a family member.

“Its time to move again.” Kolivan announces, looking more grim than usual. Shiro helps Keith stand, letting Zethrid take him back to the center of the group for more protection. He takes his spot back at the front of the group, telling Kolivan of his plan to help him. Kolivan accepts the help but makes it clear that he will have the bayard and that Shiro is to join the family before the shield goes up. Shiro agrees, the two leading the group to the forest.

Kolivan emerges from the tunnel first, Regris coming forward in his wolf form to hand him the completed bayard. He scans the area before signaling for the others to come. In the distance smoke rises above the trees as their cabin burns to the ground.

“We don’t have much time, Allura take the family to that clearing, everyone stick together and make sure you’re holding onto one another or you _will_ be left behind. Use your powers and weapons to keep the Galra away. Put Keith and Heith in the center, don’t let anything touch them.” Kolivan commands, everyone moving to follow his orders.

Allura begins casting the spell, her crown glowing brightly. She grabs Corans hands and he too begins speaking, helping the spell move along faster. They form a circle around them, making sure the prince and king are nearest to them. Shiro activates his arm, the hand glowing purple as they wait for the attack to come. It takes only minutes before Kolivan makes a gesture with his hands, a spell blocking the grenade thrown their way. It explodes in the air as soldiers charge at them.

Shiro fights against them, careful to only disarm and knock them out, not killing them. Kolivan on the other hand had no qualms about killing, sending magical spikes through several soldiers, cutting down others if they get too close. The soldiers part down the middle, allowing the lumbering corpses of Haggar and Lotor a line of attack.

“I’ll make it back to the circle in time but she’s mine.” Krolia calls out, already shooting a spell at Haggar who counters it with another spell. Lotor bears his sword, darting at Kolivan and Shiro to fight in hand to hand combat instead of with powers. Kolivan blocks the attack, kicking at the corpse as Shiro takes out another soldier. Lance shoots a soldier coming at him from behind, Shiro shouting his thanks and attacking another.

“The portal will activate in one minute!” Allura screams out, hands on the ground now with Corans. Krolia kicks Haggar across the forest floor into a tree. She gestures her hands wildly as the tree starts to reform, wrapping around the witch, pulling the corpse into the tree trunk. When she finishes she uses her spells to send several soldiers back from the circle, rejoining the group quickly. Allura calls out another warning of fifteen seconds, Kolivan parrying another attack from Lotor.

“Shiro get with the group!” Kolivan yells, barely parrying another attack. Shiro glances at Keith, the man hugging his mother tightly, Allura counting down the seconds before the shield forms. “Shiro!” Kolivan calls out again, using a spell to send Lotor back.

“It’s my duty to protect the Kogane family sir.” Shiro states, moving out the way as a soldier charges Kolivan. Kolivan moves to block the attack in surprise. Shiro takes the opportunity to kick the man into the circle, knocking over several members. The shield goes up a second after, Shiro cutting down the soldier that made its way through. He holds up the bayard he’d snagged from Kolivans waist before he kicked him. “That includes you sir.”

“Shirogane!” Kolivan snarls, hitting the shield. Shiro only offers him a short smile, looking to Keith again.

“Shiro you’re going to die!” Keith says, his fists clenched at his sides.

“Don’t give up on me Keith.” Shiro smiles at him, turning back towards the chaos around them. He puts the bayard on his prosthetic, activating the shield. The tree explodes, Haggar emerging from it in rage. She turns towards the circle, muttering a spell under her breath. The wind rushes towards her, the plants dying around her. She opens her eyes, the yellow boring down on Shiro as she fires the spell. Shiro blocks it with the shield but it cracks, slowly shattering. In a last ditch effort Shiro blocks the spell with his metal arm when the shield breaks, screaming from the pain of the spell. He kneels on the ground, gripping his shoulder as the arm manipulates itself.

He pants heavily, staggering to his feet. The arm was more grotesque, some panels floating around the bicep and forearm. Shiro could feel the dark energy flowing through him, a power he’s never felt before. He flicks the wrist of his arm, a purple blade emitting from one of the panels. He runs towards Lotor this time, fighting against the zombie effortlessly. From the corner of his eye he sees Haggar forming another spell. He holds up the arm, the panels falling back on themselves forming a claw of a hand before firing a large laser at her. Haggar hits the ground, turning her efforts towards Shiro instead. He fights back against the army, struggling to parry against a few of them. He turns back over his shoulder as the portal finally opens, “Goodbye Keith.” Shiro shouts, Keith opening his mouth to say something but not speaking fast enough, the whole group teleporting away.

Looking away from the fight left Shiro open, a spell hitting him in the center of his chest. He hits the ground, quickly getting back up and attacking again. He gets rid of most of the soldiers, squaring off against Lotor once more. He parries against the other, timing his attacks and waiting. When he finally finds an opening he takes it, firing at the princes legs. Lotor staggers just enough to allow Shiro to cleanly slice through his neck. The zombie stops moving as its head separated from its body, falling to the ground motionless. Haggar screams inhumanely, launching spell after spell at Shiro. Shiro is unable to block them all, succumbing to the barrage of attacks, lying still on the ground. Haggar appears over him, squeezing his cheeks between one hand roughly.

“You will regret betraying the royal family peasant.” She finishes the question by electrocuting him. Shiros screams cut short as he passes out from the pain.

“Take him to the dungeons, he must pay for killing the heir.” The remaining soldiers pick Shiro up, teleporting with Haggar back to the castle.  


 

-A Year Later- 

Shiro pulls at the cuff chaining him to the wall experimentally. He knew it wouldn’t budge, like it hadn’t the last five hundred times he tried but it didn’t hurt to try. The blood drying on the bridge of his nose was bothering him but he knew better than to touch it, least he infect the cut with the grime on his hand. Shiro leaned against the wall, sighing heavily as his body groaned in pain. They’d beat him senseless an hour ago trying to get information out of him. Shiro never gave them anything, dealing with the whippings and torture silently. He tilted his back away from the wall, not wanting to put pressure on the fresh wounds either. He wonders absently when they will call for another guard to take him back to the arena. As if he would even have enough energy to keep himself alive this time.

If it was up to Sendak, Shiro would have been killed the second he was brought to the castle. Haggar however wanted to keep him, to break him because he killed her son, again. Shiro still hasn’t broken though, he didn’t want to put the Kogane family into any more danger. In honesty the only thing he feared was them killing him and bringing back his body to attack the mafia. Sendak knew of this fear and expressed his desire for it regularly. If Shiro were to die however his memories would go with him, including the information they desired which is why he was still here, being tortured endlessly and made to fight for their entertainment.

There was a commotion Shiro could barely hear through the cement door. He glanced over boredly, there was probably another riot trying to take place. Shiro never paid any mind to it, it never affected him and the prisoners never tried to free him. Shiro turned away from the door, looking back at the sliver of light coming from his sad excuse for a window, twenty feet above the floor. The sounds came closer, getting Shiro’s attention once more. He stared at the door in confusion as the shouting sounded extremely close, He flinching back, shutting his eyes as the door exploded, flying in and crashing against the opposite wall. Shiro coughs as dust fills the air, several figures filling into the room quickly, all on guard.

Shiro felt hope well in his chest as he recognized the familiar glowing purple and face masks. He looked back at the door as the Blades screamed clear, another person walking into the room, stepping over the rubble. Keith stood there looking annoyed as ever, scanning the room before his eyes landed on Shiro, staring him down.

“Get rid of the chain.” He orders, a blade standing immediately, picking the locks to the cuff on Shiro’s hand. Shiro thanks them when they finish, grimacing at the red surrounding his wrist. “What are you waiting for?” Shiro looks up as Keith addresses him, standing in front of him. “Get up, we’re leaving.” Shiro nods, grabbing onto the wall and trying to force himself to stand. He grunts, falling back to the ground as pain shoots up his back and leg. Keith stares down at him, arms crossed, “Well?”

“Sorry sir, my ankle feels sprained and my back still hasn’t scabbed over. It will be a while before I can move.” Shiro sighs out, leaning his head back against the wall, “Might have to leave me here.” Keith scoffs at him, squatting down to his height. Shiro stares at Keith with mirth, when he feels a pressure under his knees and against his back. Before he can protest Keith lifts him off the ground effortlessly, carrying him into the hall. “Don’t talk like that. I came here for you, I’m not leaving without you.” Shiro stares at him stunned, surprised the man could even carry him. Keith walks down the hall, most of the prisoners having been released, a group of them piling into several vans. Keith walks Shiro to a private black car, laying him in first before getting in himself. Shiro was surprised again as Kolivan was their driver this time when it was usually Lance.

“Shirogane.” Kolivan greets, giving Shiro a look that just screamed ‘Don’t think I forgot what you did, you’re in a lot of trouble young man.’ Instead of scolding him he waited for the vans to finish up, driving off when everyone gave the ‘okay’ signal. They all sped away from the castle, making their getaway with the civilians.

“This was a dangerous mission Keith. Your father may indulge you this time but there won’t be a next time. You got lucky the royal family was absent from the castle but we can’t always rely on luck.” Kolivan scolds Keith. He glares at Keith through the mirror when the boy rolls his eyes, stating ‘yes, sir’ but obviously didn’t mean it. Shiro was afraid Kolivan might crash the car with how long the man stared but he finally looked away, grumbling under his breath about ‘Kids these days’. Antok was in the passenger seat, he gave Keith a first aid kit, giving them both a smile and a thumbs up before rolling up the divider.

“Get on your stomach and put your head on my lap.” Keith commands, unbuckling Shiro himself. Shiro obeys immediately, wincing at the pain in his body again. Keith opened the kit, pulling out various items. “It will sting.” Keith warns him before a wet cloth comes into contact with his wounds. Shiro holds onto the seat with a white knuckled grip, panting hard into Keith's lap as the other cleans the wounds, spraying them with antibiotic spray. When he finishes he wraps Shiro's back then gets to work on cleaning the wound on his face. “It’ll scar.” Keith says absently, placing gauze over Shiro's face.

“A shame, how will I seduce death now.” Shiro jokes, smiling at the grimace Keith gives him. He pinches the tip of Shiro's nose, making him sit back so he can wrap his ankle. When they finally arrive back at base Keith carries Shiro out the car once more to medical, Allura greeting them both happily, showing Keith how to put Shiro onto the table for her to heal him.

It takes several hours but eventually Allura heals Shiro. His face injury was healed completely, scarring over like Keith stated. His ankle felt immensely better only on the sore side. The back injury however took the longest and the best Allura could get it was to scab over, almost completely healed. Shiro thanks her as she helps him off the table and onto his feet. It took Shiro to wince once, before Keith was bundling him up in his arms again, thanking Allura and carrying Shiro away.

“Keith I don’t need you to-” Shiro starts.

“You’re injured. Be quiet.” Keith cuts him off, turning into his own personal quarters. He brings Shiro into the bathroom, placing him on the toilet gently. He starts the tub, throwing in various herbs and salts as the steam fills the bathroom. Keith stirs the tub with his arm, looking as if he was making a potion in a cauldron. Shiro chuckles to himself, earning a glare from Keith, knowing full well what Shiro was thinking.

“Very funny, get in the shower and clean off.” Keith growls out, going back to throwing in more plants and salts. Shiro smiles at him softly, undressing and slipping into the separate shower. His smile grows as he sees his soap and sponge still there in the same spots before he left. He washes himself off carefully, scrubbing five different times to make sure he gets all the grime off. By the time he finishes his skin was red and feeling raw. He steps out the shower, not getting a chance to dry off before Keith ushers him into the tub.

Shiro sighs happily as he sinks into the water. He isn’t sure what Keith put into the tub but whatever he did was amazing. His muscles were going lax and a warmth settled over his body. He groans out, sinking father into the water, almost submerging himself.

“Feel okay?” Keith asks, stirring the water with his hand. He soaks a rag with it and lays it gently across the bridge of Shiro's nose. Shiro groans again, nodding his head slowly. He lifts a hand from the tub, holding onto Keith's gently. He slowly opens his eyes, staring at Keith.

“Keith what you did today was reckless.” Shiro sighs when Keith scowls at him. “I know I know but if you wanted to keep this under wraps then that wasn’t the way to go. The others are going to find out sooner than later now.” Shiro finishes, turning his head towards Keith. Keith grabs his cheeks roughly, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

“I don’t care if they find out. You were gone for a year Shiro. I’m not going to take you for granted again.” Keith tells him fiercely, kissing him again. Shiro laughs lightly into his mouth, leaning back.

“Help me out baby.”

Keith helps Shiro out the tub and helps him towel off, leading him to the bed. He helps Shiro in, laying with him and tucking him in tightly. Shiro chuckles as Keith pulls him in close, tucking him against his chest, being the big spoon. “

Goodnight my prince.” Shiro lays his head on Keiths chest, happy to be away from the castle and with the prince he loves. “

Goodnight Takashi.” Keith shushes, kissing Shiro's forehead as the man slipped under, dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy (late) Holidays!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MikelaArts) | [Tumblr](https://mikelaarts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
